fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Temple of the Sun
Temple of the Sun (太陽の寺院 Taiyō no jiin) is the second character song for Myoudouin Hinata, sung by her voice actress Horie Yui. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Asahi ga watashitachi no mirai e no kibō no shirushi nda Kono chikyū wa taiyō no jiin Mite iru kai? Azuma de wa? Mina wo mite asa no mezame Watashitachi no kono taiyō wa utsukushī de aru, dake no yō ni naritai (let's go!) Kage ga kuru toki buranketto shita ni kakureru Demo darekaga yūkan de aru tte taiyō no yō ni egao wo oshiete! Taiyō no jiin wa yoake wo yōkoso hajimete Yami ga nai baai demo yoake janai Taiyō no jiin mina mawari no subete kagayaiteda Utsukushī to subarashī chikyū!! Yami ga ōku no hito kowagara wo shitteru Demo shōjiki, yoru ni dake de onaji Me wo akete toki, yoake ga koko ni aru node subete ga umaku (alright!) Wareware wa yami to hikari wo daita beki de Tokoro de, onaji koin no uraomote ga aru node, egao mimashou! Taiyō no jiin wa zettai akiramerunai nda Mina no shiawase no tame ni hikaru tsudzukete Taiyō no jiin wa kizamarete iru nda Yoake no naka no kibō wo omoidasaseru!! Subete no nakukoto wa jijitsu dashi, watashitachi wa mina kowagatte Kesshite akiramenai nara, watashitachi no tame ni tokubetsuna hōshū wo mitsukeru! Taiyō no jiin wa hotondo zettai ari Owakari no yō, utsukushī to subarashī da Asahi ga watashitachi no mirai e no kibō no shirushi nda Kono chikyū wa taiyō no jiin |-|Kanji= 朝日が私たちの未来への希望のしるしんだ この地球は太陽の寺院 見ているかい？東では？ 皆を見て朝の目覚め 私たちのこの太陽は美しいである、だけのようになりたい（let's go！） 影が来るときブランケット下に隠れる でも誰かが勇敢であるって太陽のように笑顔を教えて！ 太陽の寺院は夜明けをようこそ初めて 闇がない場合でも　夜明けじゃない 太陽の寺院皆周りのすべて輝いてだ 美しいと素晴らしい地球！！ 闇が多くのひと　こわがらを知ってる でも正直、夜にだけで同じ 目を開けてとき、夜明けがここにあるので　すべてがうまく（alright！） 我々は闇と光を抱いたべきで ところで、同じコインの裏表があるので、笑顔みましょう！ 太陽の寺院は絶対あきらめるないんだ 皆の幸せのために光る続けて 太陽の寺院は刻まれているんだ 夜明けの中の希望を思い出させる！！ すべての泣くことは事実だし、私たちは皆怖がって 決してあきらめないなら、私たちのために特別な報酬を見つける！ 太陽の寺院はほとんど絶対あり おわかりのよう、美しいと素晴らしいだ 朝日が私たちの未来への希望のしるしんだ この地球は太陽の寺院 |-|English= The rising sun is the symbol of hope for our futures This earth is the temple of the sun Do you see it? In the east direction? Everyone wakes up in the morning to watch it This sun of ours is beautiful and kind, I want to be just like it (let's go!) When the shadows come I hide under my blankets But someone taught me to be brave, and to smile like the sun! The temple of the sun is beginning to welcome the dawn But there won't be a dawn if there's no darkness The temple of the sun is shining all around everyone It's our beautiful and wonderful earth!! I know that the dark scares a lot of people But honestly, everything is just the same at night So when we wake up, everything will be fine because the dawn is here (alright!) We should all embrace both the darkness and light After all, they are two sides of the same coin, so let's smile! The temple of the sun will definitely never give up It will keep shining for everyone's happiness The temple of the sun is engraved in everyone's hearts To remind us of the hope within the dawn!! It's true that we all cry, and that we all get scared But if we never give up, we will find a special reward for us! The temple of the sun is most definitely there As you can see, it's very beautiful and wonderful The rising sun is the symbol of hope for our futures This earth is the temple of the sun Video Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:Character Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures